Spiral Game
by Aria of a Melody
Summary: The world is telling to mark the end. The reason that we are alive here. Are there any meaning of existence? Why do we continue this game? The end must come. Then, we'll recognize the answer. Maybe... I'm sure...


**A/N: YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT - **(On youtube):

/watch?v=e85BAeQpbuk

**Its a song called Spiral Game, and its awesome. :D And I can't include Append Len in this, its just to hard. D:**

**Disclaimer:** I really really wished I did.

* * *

><p>A tealette stood on top of a hill, watching as the sun set in the horizon. She feels something tugging at her heart, calling for her. Her name was Miku.<p>

_In the radiant distance, you are calling for me. _She thought. _Seeking a place to belong, I start walking towards your place and beyond..._

* * *

><p><em>"The clock's hands are pointing at 12 o'clock midnight."<em> A girl with short blond hair and a pink polka dot ribbon on her head said to herself. Her name was Rin.

* * *

><p><em>What I hear is a sound signaling for me to go there. <em>A 20 year old woman with light pink hair that flowed down the her waist thought. Her name was Luka.

* * *

><p>A 14 year old look at his surroundings. His blonde hair, tied into a small ponytail, slightly moved in the breeze.<p>

_"Just what am I doing here? Am I still alive? Am I already dead?"_ He said softly, to prevent from anyone, _if_ anyone, was there, listening. His name was Len.

* * *

><p>Faintly, Miku could hear footsteps coming up the hill. It has been a few hours since the sunset, but Miku decided to stay and look at the stars. She predicted it was a little after 12 AM. She then smelled tuna. The only she know who smelled like tuna was...<p>

"Luka." Miku said. Luka sat down next to her. Without noticing, both opened their mouths and said at the same time, on accident, _"I can't seem to understand anything."_

* * *

><p>Len shivered. He could feel something calling for him, but yet, he could feel nothing at the same time.<p>

_"Something black is being reflected in your eyes with a fearless and unrivaled smile." _He said.

* * *

><p>Rin, standing in front of the towns clock, said: <em>"The time limit is set into countdown."<em>

* * *

><p>Len frowned. <em>"One by one, where will the disappearing bodies be taken?"<em>

* * *

><p>Luka shook her head. <em>"Must the conflict continue like this to complete the mission?" <em>She asked.

* * *

><p><em>Within my body, my emotions endlessly overflow, urging me to protect those precious to me.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh chosen ones, seek your future in your tomorrows." <em>Len said. _That's right, we're still alive, in order to see you again."_

_The uncontrollable impulse, unimaginable terror, and the things you must carry on today. The secret password must not be leaked to anyone, must not, not, not, not! In the midst of the confusion is chaos and swirling madness, just how much longer must this type of game be continued? Vowing not to run away from places that are nearly transparent, let's countdown: 3... 2... 1... _Len thought.

* * *

><p><em>The world is telling to mark the end.<em>

_The reason that we are alive here._

_Are there any meaning of existence?_

_Why do we continue this game?_

_The end must come._

_Then, we'll recognize the answer._

_Maybe..._

_I'm sure..._

* * *

><p>Miku looked up the the still night sky, her green eyes looked somewhat hopeful. <em>"Memories of our shed blood will eventually fade, and I hope we'll be able to return to the people precious to us..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>I want to fly there at a speed faster than light, just so that I can protect my loved ones better.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"So that we will not lose our way as we advance," <em>Len whispered, closing his eyes. _"Light is shining on us. This will be the end... maybe?"_

* * *

><p><em>HOPE'S BEYOND<em>

* * *

><p><em>I see an ordinary-looking scenery,<em>

_However, something feels amiss in this moment of happiness._

* * *

><p><em>"That's right, you're not with me. Have you disappeared into an unknown place?" <em>Len asked. _"A shadow sneaking up behind me sets another game into motion."_

* * *

><p>Len.<p>

Rin.

Miku.

Luka.

_...Come._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: END. Eh, not so bad. Kinda sucks, but who cares~ Sorry, if you wanted more Rin, I just couldn't find a place to put her perfectly. D: Anyway, bai~ And ending sucks.**

**~KaguyaMiiChan**


End file.
